


Lessons in Wooing

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, room sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is the perfect roommate. Or he would be if Rey could just stop thinking about how good he looks without a shirt on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Wooing

When Finn had offered Rey the spare bed in his quarters she’d been thankful. Months of sleeping on the ship or on one of Master Luke’s stone mats had made the small grey quarters look like paradise. There was a bed. And blankets. And a roof that meant she wouldn’t be waking up covered in the cold wet dew of the morning.

Finn was also a much better roommate than Luke, who had spent most of his time staring down at the water with a frown. Finn had picked her up and spun her around in a tight hug when he saw her again. He’d introduced her to all of the friends he’d made while she was away. He’d even gotten her a large leafy plant for her side of the room. 

In almost every way possible Finn was the ideal roommate. He was ridiculously tidy. He snuck in and out of their room silently when she was asleep. He let her borrow whatever she wanted or needed from him and sent BB-8 to find the things he didn’t have that she might want. He was everything she could have asked for. It would have been perfect except for one thing: He made Rey feel like a complete and utter pervert.

Finn had grown up in barracks. He respected her privacy, but had little care for his own. He did his reports while laying shirtless on his bed. Rey would have to physically turn away so he wouldn’t catch her watching the way his chest and stomach moved with every exhale. He changed casually in front of her, turning so the cabinets blocked anything indecent. But still. If Rey did happen to glance over there was still plenty of bare skin to see. Gorgeous, smooth looking skin that covered thick muscles and a strong back. Sometimes he’d come out of the shower with only a pair of shorts on, water still trailing down his hips to his thighs.

Rey fell asleep on the fifth night determined to clear her mind of all indecent thoughts. The sun had barely risen the next day when she found her resolve challenged.

The soft glow of sunlight shined on Finn as he stood by his bed drying his hair with one hand while the other barely managed to keep the cloth around his waist up. Rey buried her head back into her pillow and pretended like she was just having trouble waking up. It was too late though. She had seen just enough of the dip of his hip that she knew she was going to have to start with an early meditation if she wanted the purity of thoughts needed to train with Master Luke today.

“You’re distracted again,” Luke said as he waited for her to get back up from where he’d thrown her. 

“Sorry Master, I had trouble meditating today,” she said. She’d failed completely. An hour in and she’d given up and taken a brisk swim in the near freezing water of the river they trained by. It hadn’t helped.

Luke sighed. “You’ve been having trouble ever since we moved our training to the base. Perhaps I rushed coming back. Clearly you weren’t ready to be around others again. It can be difficult to connect with the force when there are so many other life forms around.”

“No,” Rey said. “It’s not that.” The last thing she wanted was to go back to the middle of nowhere and live off of moss seasoned with crushed salty rocks again. “It’s just. It’s personal.”

“Personal?” Luke said. Rey avoided his attempts to make eye contact. “Ah. That type of personal.”

Rey blushed. “I’ll try harder Master Luke. I’ll work on my meditation so I can get better at purging impure thoughts.”

Luke hummed as he stared at her. “When I gave you the instruction manuals of the old Jedi’s I didn’t mean to imply that you should follow everything they said. Obviously neither you nor I would have been allowed to train as Jedis at the ages we began. It is a useful text, but the Jedi council is gone. Each of us must decide what does and does not work for us. I have always found that forming bonds and connections with others has strengthened my connection to the force. And sex with in itself certainly isn’t evil,” Luke said. She knew from his barely hidden smile that he’d said the last bit to horrify her. It worked. “Now let's get back to work.”

The training was hard as always. She didn’t have much time to think about their conversation until after it was over. As she sat by the river dipping her bruised ankles into the ice cold water to lessen their swelling she thought about what he said. She hadn’t considered that actually giving into her temptations around Finn was an option. But once she accepted it she couldn’t get it out of her head.

However it turned out that deciding to allow herself to pursue Finn was less than half the battle. She had no idea whether he desired her in any way other than as a friend. And she wasn’t sure what to do if he did. 

She had ideas. Vivid, detailed ideas that came from years of reading scavenged romance disks. But they weren’t the sort of ideas that she could start with. She wasn’t particularly experienced with sex or romance, but she was almost certain that people in real life did not simply throw their lovers onto their shoulders and carry them to bed. 

Finn would just be confused if she picked him up, though she was positive that with the amount of piggyback rides Luke had demanded when they first started training that she could. No, she’d need to reach out to someone more experienced in love.

“Seduction,” Poe said, “is something I’m amazing at.” Rey wasn’t sure why Snap and Jessika were laughing, but she was too relieved to care.

Poe was enthusiastic in his advice giving. He never asked who she was attempting to woo, but some of his more pointed comments made her think he knew she was talking about Finn. She left the table with a list of ways to seduce Finn. She decided to begin with #7. Poe had said it was a late stage seduction technique, but since it was what had seduced Rey she decided accidental nudity was the best place to start. 

“Oh no, I’ve dropped my cloth,” Rey said. She was hoping her face didn’t look as red as it felt.

Finn looked up from his reports and made eye contact with her, brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you okay?”

Rey realized she hadn’t moved to bend down to get the cloth or do anything other than stare at Finn intently since she’d dropped it. ‘Yeah, it’s just,” she hesitated, “my hand? It cramped. And I dropped my towel.” This was the worst idea she’d ever had. She should have listened to Poe and started with complimenting Finn’s abs. 

Finn put his pad down and stood up. Rey could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears as he got closer and grabbed her hands. He’d taken basic field medic training while she was gone. His face was serious as he examined them, cupping them in his much larger hands. 

“They feel fine,” he said. “But you might have pulled something in them while practicing today. You and Master Luke have been non-stop with your training lately.” He looked into her eyes as he worked his fingers into her palms and dug into the muscles. She felt the tension melt out of them.

This was it. This was her moment. She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. She wasn’t sure how to angle her face so she just pushed her forehead into him instead. Her nose was squished against him but she ignored it. It wasn’t as comfortable as she’d thought, but there they were, cuddling, with her naked and him shirtless. Poe was a genius. 

Finn squeezed her hand before letting it go and cupping her bare shoulder instead. He turned her around and directed her back onto her bed. “You should take a nap, you’re falling asleep standing up. I’ll bring you some dinner from the mess hall for you to eat when you wake up.”

Rey watched in confusion and dawning horror as he put a shirt on, smiled at her, and then turned off the lights as he left. Rey realized that he hadn’t stared at her breasts once. She wasn’t even sure he’d realized she was naked. Meanwhile the place where he’d touched her shoulder was still tingling. She groaned into her pillow. She’d have to try another tactic.

A gift was the obvious choice. Rey had loved the plant that he’d gotten her and every time she’d come into their room to find another package on her bed her heart had skipped a beat. The issue was finding something that would mean as much to Finn as his gifts had meant to her.

Finn wasn’t a very material person. But he liked trying new foods almost as much as Rey did. He was the only one who understood the pleasure and sometimes the guilt that came with being presented with a feast everyday after years of having a strict and rationed diet.

The next day she was allowed to take an X-Wing out for practice with Jessika. On their way back she convinced the other woman to stop by a nearby trading post. She hadn’t come with a set plan in mind but almost immediately she saw the perfect item.

“A fruit basket?” Jessika asked, eyeing the large basket that was overflowing with colorful shapes.

“Yes, it’s perfect. Fi--the friend I’m attempting to gain the interest of will love it.”

Jessika’s incredulous expression turned into a smile. “I’m sure he will.”

It turned out Finn was allergic to SkiCVo Squish No.7. “We don’t tend to run it in the allergy tests we give people. Few people ever encounter it,” the medic explained as she put another machine against Finn’s swollen face. 

Rey apologized again. He just squeezed her hand. He made a noise that was probably a reassuring phrase, but she couldn’t understand it because of how swollen his tongue was. 

Eventually the swelling went down, but he had to spend the night in observation since that particular allergy sometimes had complications.

“Let’s go flying,” she said. It was dinner time and even with the climate control on the building was sweltering. Finn had recovered completely from his reaction. Rey had had to share the rest of the fruit with the Poe’s squad though, Finn couldn’t eat anything that had even touched the bright black fruit. “I saw some Miski trees not too far from here when I did endurance training with Master Luke last week. They looked like they were in bloom. We can take one of the pods.” 

She was probably tempting fate with more fruit, but Miski was Finn’s favorite local plant and she wanted to give him something to makeup for the fact that he couldn’t have any of his gift. He’d been so excited when she’d given it to him. It was also a chance to show off what a good pilot she was. She felt like Finn already knew that, but Poe had insisted you could never show off your piloting skills enough around a love interest. 

The Miskis were even better fresh off the tree. Finn kept eating all of the ones he was picking and the stealing the ones from Rey’s much fuller basket. “How are you so quick at picking these?” Finn asked even as he ate another two.

“I think you’d have twice as much as me if even half of the ones you picked ended up in your basket.” 

Finn just smiled. His lips were wet with the purple juice of the fruit. Rey licked her own lips self consciously. 

When both of their baskets were full they sat down against the trees and enjoyed the cool breeze and shade. 

Rey took a deep breath. “You have a great smile,” she said. Finn’s smile turned more shy and he laughed.

He casually slung an arm around her shoulder and held her as she leaned in against him. It was lovely. It would have been even better if she could just figure out a way to tell what it meant to him. 

When they got back she pulled out the list. Finn had called dibs on the first shower, so she sat down at the desk and read through each point again. 

1.Compliment him (abs or smile)  
2\. Get him gifts  
3\. Explain what an awesome pilot you are  
4\. Take him flying  
5\. Show off how cute BB-8 can be (not relevant to Finn-he already knew)  
6\. Casual touches  
7\. ‘Accidentally’ be caught wearing less clothes   
8\. Proposition them (be sure to imply how awesome you are at sex when you do)

There was only one thing left on the list. Rey sighed. Poe probably was amazing at sex, but Rey’s experience was limited to her own hands and various machines she’d gotten to vibrate. 

“Finn,” she said. He turned to look at her. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before he seemed to catch himself. “Yes. I mean,” he gave her an awkward look. “I really like you and I do want to. At some point. But I thought it was something you did after you’ve been dating longer than we have” Finn’s voice trailed off in a question. He was still only wearing a pair of shorts. For once he seemed aware of his bareness. 

“We’re dating?” Rey asked. 

“Or not,” Finn said as he ran a hand over his head. “I just thought. You kept bringing me food. And complimenting me. I thought it was your way of flirting back.”

“You were flirting with me?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, basically since the moment I met you,” Finn said with a smile.

“Wow. Okay. Yes. We’re dating,” Rey said. She grinned and Finn grinned back. “I won’t need this anymore then.” She picked up the list from her desk and tossed it into the trash.

“What was that?” Finn asked.

“Oh, just Poe’s seduction advice,” she said.

Finn paused and looked at her like he was expecting her to say something more. When she didn’t he began laughing. He tried to stop and explain but he couldn’t get it out. He ended up sitting down onto Rey’s bed and putting his head in hands. When he finally calmed down he looked at Rey. “Sorry. But you went to Poe ‘Damn no’ for seduction advice?”

Rey blinked. “Yes. He had a lot of ideas.”

“Rey. He’s widely regarded as the least successful flirt on the base. He tells dad jokes and burns himself trying to fix his X-Wing shirtless when he’s trying to impress someone. I don’t think his techniques have literally ever worked.” He was still smiling. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. 

“Well then, I’m the first,” Rey said proudly. She was willing to admit her technique hadn’t been perfect, quality of Poe’s advice aside. But it had ended perfectly. “We should make out.”

“I’m teaching you better lines sometime,” Finn promised. And then he leaned in to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tfa kink meme prompt   
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9146233#cmt9146233


End file.
